Love Never Dies
by BaeJacks
Summary: Percy died in the BOO, and Annabeth was left with his kids. When a threat comes again, and they have lost their hero, new allies come. Why are these heroes here and how are they still alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N: This is my first story so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any Rick Riordan related things,(**

**Annabeth**

Its been the same dream every night. The same images, the same dialogue, and the same feeling every night ever since it happened. Ever since he died, died trying to save me, but I'm probably confusing you what am I talking about, who died, and what happened? Well I guess I should start from the night before it happened. The night that changed my life forever.

**Flashback**

_"We should reach camp in about six hours according to Festis' GPS." Leo said over the intercom of the Argo II._

_"I'll take patrol with Piper." Jason hurriedly before anyone could try to get the slot._

_No one objected. We were all pretty tired to take the first patrol so we all decided to go to bed before Jason or Piper could change their minds. When I got to my cabin I quickly took a shower and put on my underwear and a kami to sleep in. When I climbed into the bed I started to have a hard time falling asleep. I heard a knock on the door and before I could stop myself I said "Come in."_

_When the door opened my boyfriend stood there in a pair of pajama pants, but no shirt. Gods I thought aren't I the luckiest girl in the world. He stood there and looked at me for a second before he finally said something._

_"Could I sleep in here?"_

_I stared at him flabbergasted. "W-w-what?" I stammered out, but I saw the fear in his eyes the fear we had both felt since the moment we got out of Tartarus. I put myself in his shoes and I knew I couldn't just let him not get another night of nightmares that we have had. Besides maybe doing this will help us both I thought. "Sure, just don't drool all over me ok?"_

_He looked relieved and slid under the covers next to me. Having him close like that felt good, and I kept imagining the life I would be having now if I had never met the Seaweed Brain. Turns out it wasn't a good thing to imagine._

_As we lay there I noticed that his breathing hadn't changed. "Afraid to sleep?" I asked knowing the answer which was the same as mine._

_"Yeah, every time I close my eyes I keep on seeing the awful things that were down there, and I'm afraid to even blink."_

_"Me too." I replied._

_Before knew it he was kissing me, that oh so gentle kiss the one I absolutely loved. Then somehow the next moment we were both naked under the cover having the best night of our lives._

**End Flashback**

"Mommy are you ok?" asked a sweet voice coming from the doorway. Standing there was a little girl and boy. The boy had jet black hair and grey eyes with a hint of sea green around the pupil. The girl had blonde curly hair with sea green eyes with tiny flecks of grey all around. They looked no more than five years old, but still looked pretty wise for their age.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are sweating like crazy and panting like you have been every night this month?" stated the boy, looking at her with calculating eyes, the eyes of Athena and Poseidon.

"It's just the nightmare again, its nothing to worry about, go back to bed."

Instead of going back to their rooms they climbed up into my bed. They snuggled up around me on either side. I looked at them and I didn't have the heart to kick them out. Instead I said "Good night Pearl, good night Luke." Then I put my arms around them and drifted off into a dreamless sleep (the first one in five years), but not before I hear them say in perfect unison "Good night mom."

**A/N: Please review please! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth**

I was in the kitchen about to flip a pancake, when suddenly I heard someone cough behind me. I dropped the pancake and yanked out a knife from the set beside me. I whirled around with the knife in my hand. I saw an Iris Message with Chiron the centaur looking at me. I hastily put the knife down with an embarrassed look on my face. "C-c-chiron what brings you here?" I asked.

"Annabeth my child the gods have asked that everyone is to report to Olympus immediately, including you." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

I scowled at him "Just because the kids know about their heritage, and I still live in the borders of camp doesn't mean I have to take part in the functions." It was true that the kids knew everything about their grandparents and the Olympians, they knew everything except what really happened to their father.

"Annabeth the gods have said it is mandatory that you especially is to attend. They said you can bring the children."

"Why are we needed?"

He sighed and in a worried tone "There has been information of a new threat come to Olympus in 2 hours." With that he swiped his hand through the message and I sighed turning to discard the ruined pancake.

"Mommy are you burning breakfast again?" asked Pearl rubbing her eyes.

"Just one sweetie, where's your brother?" I asked putting on a phony smile.

"He's still asleep, who were you talking to?"

"No one now go get your brother up and get dressed. We're going to see your grandparents today, the fun ones."

She was already out the door with I mischievous grin on her face when I told her to get her brother up. _Gods she reminds me a lot of Percy. _I thought, and it was true, but Luke was the one who reminded me the most of him. Thinking it about it gave me a heart ache, as I turned my attention back to breakfast I heard a scream of surprise. I smiled to myself as I heard more screams of delight.

"Pearl! how dare you, you are so going to get it."

"Mom told me to, come on we're going to see the cool grandparents today."

With that the shouting stopped and I heard a bunch of clambering coming from the other side of the house where their bedrooms were located. In a matter of minutes Luke was downstairs and at the table with an expectant look on his face. I laughed "You have your fathers appetite, and his ability to sleep through a hurricane."

"Don't forget being able to summon one." he chided digging in to the pancakes that I put in front of him.

"Not without my help of course brother dear." said Pearl walking through the door with her favorite blue dress on, and blonde curls tied into a ponytail.

"OK now you two hurry up we leave in 30 minutes." I told them while running upstairs to finish getting ready.

_One Hour Later..._

We walked into the throne room and sat in between Athena and Poseidon. They had come over their differences when the kids were born, and Poseidon insisted that I call him Dad so I did. Everyone was here, so Zeus called the meeting to order.

"Now I know you are all wondering why we have called this meeting. The answer, we have received information that Tartarus is rising." He paused as an eruption of questions and chatter to sibling and friends. I sat there frozen as my kids looked at me for an explanation, but I was too stunned to do anything but sit there.

Suddenly a portal appeared and a woman stepped out with four figures with hoods on. It seemed that there were two girls and two boys. The woman spoke and immediately "Hello Olympians, campers, and the children of heroes, I am Chaos creator of the universe. I have heard of my sons rising and I am here to offer the assistance of my four best warriors and Commander." The four people, the warriors was my guess, were looking around smiling at everyone. I couldn't see what they looked like, because their masks were hiding their faces.

"Where is your commander I only see four people, who I am assuming your warriors?" asked Athena curiously.

"He will be here after he takes care of a few... things." said the boy on the far right snickering. The other warriors seemed to be holding back laughs, but the boys were failing terribly. I realized that the boy who spoke, that his voice sounded very familiar. My thoughts were interrupted when one of the girls turned to the other boy and yelled "Charles Beckendarwf, what did you do to him? You know that if he finds out you did, or even helped to do whatever you two did to him, then he will make your life living hell."

"Oh come on Silena, you know he likes us to much to do anything to bad."

_Silena, Charles? Could it be? _I asked myself, but before I could I could voice these questions Clarisse stepped up looking at the two and whispered "S-s-silena, is it you?" The girl looked up and smiled pulling off her hood, and there stood Silena Bouerigard. Before anyone could react Clarisse pulled Silena into a bone crushing hug. Silena smiled and hugged her back. Everyone was speechless as the boy pulled his hood of showing the man we suspected he was. Charles Beckndwarf smiled and waved. No one moved, then the other two pulled off their hoods to revel Zoe Nightshade and Luke Castellen. Suddenly everyone started to bombard them with questions. "How...When did this..." seemed to be very popular questions. I saw Hermes, Artemis, Hephestis, and Aphrodite hugging their children. Chaos looked at everyone with happiness in her eyes. Then we saw another portal open up and someone yelled so loud that everyone went silent.

"Who did it, because I swear on the river Styx that they will get the worst training I can give till the day they die!" Out stepped a man with his hair sticking up in every direction you could think of. The four supposed dead heroes and Chaos started laughing so hard that they were rolling around on the floor. The man looked so mad, but then started laughing too, "OK, so let me guess Luke you switched my shampoo, and Charlie you broke my alarm clock?"

"Y-y-yes we did, we couldn't resist, you were so happy coming back that we just had to ruin the fun of it." Luke said with tears running down his face.

The man who had just walked through the portal had black hair a tan and... _Oh Gods _I thought, his eyes were sea green the eyes of my love Percy Jackson. He looked around and smiled at everyone, a mischievous grin, and then he looked at me and it spread into the biggest grin of all. "Annabeth, I've missed you so much Wise Girl."

"Percy..." was all I could manage before I blacked out.

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IMPORTANT READ! **

**I have decided that I need at least 5 reviews before I put up new chapters please. I will try to be more descriptive with what I do and I have no clue where I am going with this story, so bare with me, this is my first story so thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sssoooo sorry for the wait, I had it all typed only to loose it so this is the new version of the chapter.**

**Annabeth**

**Flashback**

_Annabeth woke up to an empty bed. She sat up, and looked around, looking for Percy. Not seeing him she got up and dressed. She headed out of the door grabbing her bone sword, and ran up to the deck. She saw Percy looking over the railing at Camp-Half-Blood. Below she saw the roman demigods marching through the forest. Standing in front of the Big House stood the whole camp with armor and weapons, just waiting in case of a fight. At the front stood the Athena Parthenon giving off a wave of power, and standing next to it was Reyna and Nico. "Leo land next to the Big House" I shouted. He did so without a moments hesitation. Just as the Argo II landed the Romans emerged from the forest. Standing in front was Octavian, he looked smug as they marched a few feet away from the campers. We rushed off the Argo II to stand in between the two camps. Reyna came and stood in front of Camp Jupiter, facing Octavian. "Octavian, this was not my orders, how dare you defy your praetor." Octavian looked furious, "But Reyna, you are standing here with the Greeks the sworn enemies of Rome." Reyna gave him her famous glare. "I am trying to make peace with them, I have gained their trust now we need to gain yours." Octavian looked even more furious, and turned to the seven. "You all have been a thorn in my side since you Perseus Jackson came to our camp. That was no problem, but then your little girlfriend came, and you became a threat. Now I will take away my biggest threat, you _daughter of Athena._" With that he took his sword, and charged at Annabeth, she didn't have time to even reach for her sword before he was a foot away. She braced for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes just in time to see Percy fall to thee ground with a slash mark across his heart. Octavian had a smug look on his face, as the seven and the whole of both camps crowded around him. Annabeth fell to her knees and cradled his head in her arms. He was pale and barley breathing. When she looked up with a pleading look in her eyes she saw the horrified looks of Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardener, Will Solice, Grover and Tyson, who both had tears in their eyes, and lastly Chiron. She saw that the Roman campers had Octavian in a sleeper hold. She suddenly realized that she could save him, but not alone. She looked to the boys, and simply said "Creek," the boys seemed to know what she meant. Jason and Frank grabbed Percy up and ran towards the direction of the creek, with Annabeth leading the way. Annabeth dove into the creek and caught Percy as the boys through him in. He was loosing his breath when his eyes fluttered open, he looked at Annabeth. He grabbed her hand and said "I love you." His eyes closed and never opened them again. As his hand feel out of her grip she felt something in her hand. As tears streamed down her face she look in her hand. Sitting there was an engagement ring, with an inscription in the band saying _Seaweed Brain Loves Wise Girl_. She sobbed and clutched his chest repeating over and over again "Yes, yes, yes, because I love you too..."_

**End Flashback**

**Dream/Vision**

Annabeth was standing in a pure white room looking at the image of the flashback with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she felt familiar arms wrap around her, she turned around to look into the face of her deceased lover. He smiled that mischievous smile that had always annoyed her for so long.

"I never did get your answer on that, and were those your kids?" He asked looking down at her with love in his eyes.

"That flashback type thing didn't give you an answer?" She asked smiling up at him.

"To my first one yes, but not the last one. So are those your kids?"

I sighed "Yes, mine and yours." To say he looked shocked was an understatement, he looked like he had just been kick were no man likes to get kicked. Then he looked at her and said.

"Well looks like I have a even better reason to come back home." He smiled and kissed her with a kiss so passionate that it knocked them both back into the throne room.


End file.
